Coat of arms of Qatif
|motto = الجمهورية العربية الشعبية القطيف Islamic Arab Republic of Qatif |earlier_versions = See below }} The coat of arms of Qatif is the of the Islamic Arab Republic of Qatif. It adopted on the 9th May 1991 to replace a previous similar version under a decree by then president Abdullah Rajab. The coat of arms is intended to evoke imagery of , and closely resembles the coat of arms of the , as well as the former and . Design The design of the coat of arms shows the looking to the left dexter, with the hawk bearing a shield with the national flag superimposed in the middle with the words (written in script. Around the Hawk's feet is scroll work bearing the words "People's Arab Republic of Qatif", the official name of Qatif, in . The Hawk has a wreath of olive leaves around its feet. The Hawk is outlined in gold, and is coloured white. History Sultanate Revolutionary Committee Following the of Mustafa al-Karim the coat of arms of the Sultanate was abandoned, with a new coat of arms designed by a selected committee adopted under al-Karim.. The coat of arms showed a gold with a shield bearing the Arab Liberation flag, with the words "Qatif" (Arabic: القطيف) written underneath. Federation of Arab Republics Following Qatif's admittance into the a golden Hawk of Quraish was used as the coat of arms as was also done in , and . The coat of arms was dropped in 1978 after the union was dissolved with Qatif adopting it previous arms. Arab Republic coat of arms (1978-91) Following the abortion of the Federation of Arab Republic a new coat of arms was commissioned. After several redesigns were put forward it was decided that the 1961 arms would be retained. National Provisional Government (1987-90) When the known as the Provisional Government of Qatif was created at the height of the Qatifi Civil War the Provisional Government (which controlled much of western Qatif) commissioned for a new coat of arms to be adopted. They eventually chose that of the previous Qatifi regimes only with the Provisional Government's flag superimposed onto the shield which depicted four green stars. When the Provisional Government was liquidated in 1990 the coat of arms were decommissioned. Current coat of arms (1991 - present) During the Qatifi Civil War president Abdullah Rajab had the national symbols of Qatif changed under presidential decrees to "Islamify" the government. This included adding the Takbir to the two bands of the flag, changing the national anthem and commissioning a new coat of arms. The new version also included the Takbir as it was seen on the flag and included a new name for the country the "Islamic Arab Republic of Qatif". The symbol was formally adopted on the 9th May 1991. Historical Coat of Arms Sultanate Coat of Arms.png|Coat of Arms of the Sultanate Coat of arms of Qatif (1961-72; 78-95).png|Coat of arms of the Revolutionary Committee (1961 - 1972; 1978-95) Coat of arms of the Federation of Arab Republics.png|Coat of arms when part of the Coat of Arms of the Provisional Government of Qatif.png|Coat of arms of the Provisional Government of Qatif (1987-90) 120px-Hammer_and_sickle_nobg.svg.png|Emblem seen on the flag of Qatif List of similar coat of arms 443px-Coat_of_arms_of_Syria.svg.png| Coat_of_arms_of_Libya_1977-2011.svg.png| Category:Qatif Category:Coat of arms Category:Emblems